Operation: Black Phoenix
by The Daughter Of Artemis
Summary: When a new organization called the Black Phoenix orders a hit on Alex Rider, MI6 has no choice but put Alex back at Brecon Beacons. K-Unit our as unfriendly as ever, but what happens when Alex hears of three mysterious kidnappings? And when people he thought were dead start reappearing? T for Violence and Paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: Trust**

_**Chapter One: Going Back**_

* * *

_****_**Disclaimer: I don not own Alex Rider no matter how much I wished I did.**

* * *

_Royal and General Bank, Liverpool Street at 8:32 AM_

Alex Rider was anything, but normal, but if your reading this you already knew that. From the plane crash that killed his parents to the bullet that nearly killed him, his entire life has been a web filled with deception and lies.

That's what Alex had been thinking of when he stepped into the elevator that took him to the off of doom, but better known as the office of Alan Blunt, head of MI6. Alex stared at the man with his haunted eyes, before unceremoniously setting himself down in a chair.

Mrs. Jones had to resist the temptation to break her emotionless mask. She had seen Agents like this a lot, yes, but Alex was also only 15 years old. She knew in her heart that what they had done was right, but she couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt looking at his broken eyes and posture of a person who had given up.

"Alex as it has come to our recent attention," Blunt started his monotonous voice dragging on and on until Alex slammed his fist on the table cutting him off.

"Cut to the chase Blunt," he snarled. "They're dead, I... Get… It" he said emphasizing each word. In his mind he could still see the scene. Edward and Elizabeth Pleasure motionless in their blood. Sabina's eyes unforgiving as she glared at him, yelling at him that it was his fault, and it was his fault, the snipers only wanted him. Sabina had moved in with her grandparents and he was not wanted. He shook the terrible memories out of his head and returned to glaring at Blunt.

"Alright, Alex," Blunt said not a bit scared, just annoyed. "Black Phoenix is an organization that was made from SCORPIA agents. After SCORPIA fell they formed. Of course, their primary goal is to take care of you," Alex's eyes narrowed, so that was who killed his foster parents. "Until then we will be putting you in a secure location,"

"Where are you putting me?" Alex asked glancing at Mrs. Jones who was ignoring him, sucking on a peppermint.

"Brecon Beacons," Blunt said simply and Alex resisted the urge to groan like a child. "We will be sending another agent with you,"

"Who?" Alex asked suspiciously. Mrs. Jones let a tiny smile appear on her lips, but a smile none the less.

"Ben Daniels," she said softly and held back her laughter as Alex's face lit up.

"When will he be here?" Alex asked, forgetting the entire manner of having to go to Wales.

"I'm already here," said a voice drifting in from the open doorway. Ben's dark eyes glinted mischievously. "I didn't know you would be so glad to see me," he said in a light teasing tone,

Alex shrugged "It was more about how long until I would have to deal with you and your annoyingness," he said coolly.

Mrs. Jones felt the guilt lessen a bit; Alex seemed much younger around Ben. The eyes brightened a bit and became less serious. Alex trusted Ben more then anyone, even if he didn't know that.

Ben gave the young spy a hug. "Well I missed you," he said honestly. Alex returned the hug without hesitation.

"So you're going with me." Alex stated with a grin.

Ben nodded "Yep, I'll get to see the guys again, it's been a while and it will be nice to catch up with them," he said.

"Well then shall we?" Alex asked picking up his back pack and offering Ben his arm.

The older spy responded with a light laugh and looped his arm around Alex's "We shall," he said and together they made their way to the black car waiting for them.

* * *

_Brecon Beacons, Wales at 9:48 AM_

Wolf stood in the Sergeants hut nervously. He had suddenly been called in without warning. As the Sergeant strolled in he immediately stood at attention.

"At ease, soldier!" the Sergeant barked and Wolf immediately complied. The Sergeant rubbed his temples as he sat down at his desk. "'6 just called me," he stated.

Wolf had to bite down his questions. He desperately wanted to know, what this had to do with him and his unit. Did Eagle do something that disturbed even the heads? Then it hit him, Panther! The fourth team member that had replaced Fox had been kidnapped two weeks ago with Jaguar and a nurse.

Sergeant sighed "We still haven't received any word from how the search is going," he said answering the unspoken question. Wolf felt a stab of disappointment, but was careful not to show it on his face. "But we do know that Fox and another person is coming back and joining your unit," he said.

Wolf grinned. Fox was coming back! He wondered who the other person was, though. Maybe it was another agent or something.

"I'm giving K-Unit a day off, DISMISSED!" Sergeant said and Wolf quickly walked out of the hut. He sprinted all the way to K-Unit's hut and ran in. His unit was getting ready for the activities for today.

"Change of plans," he said with a smirk "We have a day off and Fox is coming back,"

* * *

**A/N: And Chapter One is finished! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and Review! I accept ideas and I might even use them. And the more you review the sooner the update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before you all murder me at least listen to what I have to say. I do not have any excuse for why I did not update. It is entirely my fault and all I can say is that I forgot about the story. So in the comments send me your ideas for a gruesome death and who knows... I might include the ideas in my story, because people will die.**

* * *

_Brecon Beacons, Wales at 9:49 AM_

As Wolf expected the hut exploded into a fury of questions all aimed at him. Normally, Wolf would have waved them all of with a growl, but even he was cheerful, well as cheerful as Wolf could be.

"Calm down," he said gruffly and immediately the unit quieted down. They glanced at him expectantly. "Sarge just told me that Fox and another agent are coming to join our unit," Snake opened his mouth to say something. "No, I don't know how long," he said and as Eagle opened his mouth, he said "And there is no news about Panther," Snake and Eagle nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Snake said softly. Even though they hadn't had Panther wrong they had instantly gelled with him. Panther was simply likable and in two weeks he was like their brother.

Wolf cleared his throat awkwardly. "We have the rest of the day off," he said trying to break the tension in the hut.

Eagle's face dramatically brightened "Really?" he squealed grinning.

Wolf looked at Eagle and then turned to Snake "Are we sure he isn't actually a teenage girl?" he asked Snake snorted before turning back to Eagle who was already planning out what they would do for the day.

The Eagle suddenly jumped up and looked at the other unit members "We should prank Fox,"

Wolf grinned a... well... wolfish grin. "That isn't a bad idea," he said.

Snake groaned "Poor Fox," he said.

* * *

_Brecon Beacons, Wales at 2:58 PM_

The Sergeant stared at the two figures in front of him shocked. "Cub?" he sputtered "What the hell are you doin' here?" he growled irritated. "My soldiers are not here to be put on babysitting duties,"

Cub looked at Sarge blankly. "I want to be here about as much as you want me here," he said dryly.

Sarge's face turned the color of a tomato. "Why you litt-" he growled, before being cut of by Fox.

"I apologize on Cub's behalf," he formerly apologized trying to appease the older man. "MI6 believed that the SAS would be good for Cub, he isn't as enthusiastic,"

The Sergeant glared at the teenager before looking at Fox. "Just get him out of my sight, K-Unit's expecting you," he barked before returning to his papers.

Cub felt his heart drop at the mention of K-Unit. He was a dead underage agent. Wolf would make sure of that. He shuffled out the door behind Fox dreading facing Wolf, again.

Fox put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before taking a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Fox asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Cub said frowning. Fox pushed open the door.

That was when the unexpected happened. A bucket of what could only be described as mud and glitter fell on Fox pouring the mixture all over him. As if that wasn't enough it was was followed by feathers and tomatoes. K-Unit watched the event laughing. Eagle was rolling on the floor and Wolf was howling on his bunk. Snake was the only one that seemed slightly mature as he was smothering his laughs in his hands.

Fox scowled and looked at his former unit before an evil smile made its way onto his face. "No don't just stand there, boys. Come and give me a hug," he said making his way towards the unit. All laughs immediately ceased.

"Oh shit." Wolf swore before hoping off his bunk trying to evade Fox's mud covered hands as they reached out for him. Fox chased the three soldiers eventually catching Eagle and smothering him, leaving Eagle covered in the repulsing mixture.

The four men laughed together for the first time since Fox became an MI6 agent. Cub coughed awkwardly from his place by the door causing all their heads to snap towards him. "Um...hi," he said awkwardly.

"Cubby!" Eagle grinned.

Wolf got up his face expressing only a single emotion, rage."Double O Nothing, what the hell are you doing here?" he snarled darkly.

"'6 sent me," Cub said coolly.

"Does '6 know we aren't freakin' babysitters?" Wolf growled.

"I would think so, but then again I might be wrong," Cub retorted.

Almost immediately Wolf attempted to punch him, only to be surprised by Cub dodging.

"WOLF!" Fox yelled glaring at said soldier. "HOW DARE YOU! He's only a kid!" he exploded causing Snake and Eagle to exchange glances.

Wolf looked at Fox shocked for a second before yelling back "SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU LIKED HIM?"

"SINCE I GOT TO KNOW HIM! Cub's like a brother to me now and if I have to fight you to protect him I will," he glared.

"I can protect myself," Cub protested only to be ignored by all four men.

Wolf glared "So that's how its gonna be, your gonna pick a kid over us," Wolf snarled.

"The Wolf I know wouldn't harm an unarmed minor," Fox retorted.

"Wolf, Fox is right," Snake said tentatively "Cub's only a minor and he didn't choose to be here, it isn't his fault,"

"Come on Wolf let me take you to the firing range to cool down," Eagle said surprisingly mature. He lead Wolf out of the tent.

Snake looked at Cub and Fox before sighing. "He isn't happy, I'm sorry Cub about him," he said softly.

"It's okay, I sort of expected it," Cub said grimacing.

And for those few minutes a temporary alliance was formed between Alex and Snake.

* * *

**There we go, the chapter is complete. I know its pretty short and I'm not very proud of it. I'm just happy I remembered to update. I pulled this chapter together fast. I promise the next chapters will be longer and better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I actually have a good excuse for this long wait. My final exams are coming up and I'm drowned in projects. I promise faster updates in the summer when I have no school!**

* * *

_Brecon Beacons, Wales at 5:00 AM_

"UP CUBBY!" Eagle yelled cheerfully, jumping on the exhausted teen. "Rise and shine! It's your day of testing!"

"Go away!" Alex moaned. Almost immediately a bucket full of ice water was emptied on his head. Alex's eyes snapped open and instead of seeing Eagle's face as expected, he was greeted with the face of Wolf who was smirking maliciously.

"Oops, it slipped," Wolf said unconvincingly. Alex refrained from growling out an insult, knowing it would only put the larger soldier in a bad mood. He wanted to start the morning without another _incident._ So biting back a witty reply, he got- or more like fell out of bed and started to get ready for breakfast and the rest of his day in hell.

* * *

_Unknown Location at 5:42 AM_

Panther sat in his cell battered and bruised. Lacerations could be seen through the rips in his filthy clothes and cuts and bruises littered his entire body. Two of his ribs were broken and his wrist sprained, but his will wasn't broken, _yet._

Across from him Jaguar looked twice as bad. Panther knew they had nearly broken Jag when they had taken the nurse into the torturing chamber. His heart ached for the other soldier knowing that these next few hours would kill him.

Both men started suddenly as the cell door was opened and another figure was shoved in. Was she back? No, the figure was to tall and it was the unmistakable shadow of a man.

Jaguar eyed the man wearily before returning to his dejected state, but Panther crawled to the crumpled figure, wincing as pain shot up his arm and back. He studied the man. His hair was brown and his eyes were closed. It didn't look like anyone he knew, but then his eyes reached the man's neck. His heart stopped and blood turned to ice as he recognized the silvery white scar that looked as if it had been drawn by a ruler.

"Yassen," he breathed before scrambling to help the man. Jaguar's head shot up and he to rushed to help. Unlike normal SAS, who would've simply shied away from the very dangerous assassin, they rushed to help him.

Panther ripped pieces from his already filthy and torn shirt and began to wrap the wounds he hadn't noticed until now. a gash on Yassen's forehead, small cuts his wrists, rope burn on his ankles, bruises on his chests, and a single laceration his back that was showing signs of infection.

Panther and Jaguar both knew that if the infection went untreated Yassen could die. For real this time.

* * *

_Brecon Beacons, Wales at 8:32 AM_

"Alright Cub, you will be having five tests, Endurance, Weapons, Languages, Combat, and a regular mandatory Physical," Snake explained monotonously.

Alex frowned. "No physical," he said quickly.

"What?" Snake said shocked "It's mandatory,"

"No physical," Alex repeated firmly. He crossed his arms and glared at Snake.

"Cub, I don't make the rules, but you WILL be getting a physical," Snake said sternly, scowling.

"We'll see," Alex said, his glare unwavering.

The boy and the man locked eyes, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to give in. Alex glared furiously at Snake not moving, until finally Snake looked away. "Let's get to the Assault Course," Snake said quietly. He had stared into Alex's eyes to long. He had seen the things the Alex was trying to hide. The cold haunted look that he had seen in war veterans, that sent chills up his spine. Snake was certain about one thing, this was not the Cub that had came to Brecon Beacons nearly two years ago. Something had stolen that innocence from him and Snake vowed he would find out what and make them regret it. But then another thought surfaced. _Why do I care? Didn't I treat him awfully, last time? What changed?_

Alex studied him, as if he knew what Snake was thinking, but then he simply turned swiftly and walked in the direction of the Course, leaving the stunned soldier to follow.

The odd pair walked briskly to the Assault Course. Alex relaxed as he got closer to the familiar structure. His mind took him back to the first time he had done the course. How naive he had been back then, having all sorts of ideas about politics, war, good, and evil. Now he was wiser. He knew that good and evil had a fine line separating them and he had already crossed it many times, the first time when he shot the Prime Minister, again when joining Scorpia, after killing Julius Grief, and then the death of the Pleasures.

Snake coughed awkwardly trying to recapture the attention of the teen. Alex looked up immediately snapped out of his deep personal thoughts. "Alright," Snake began "You'll run the course through and I'll time you, simple." Alex nodded. It was pretty self- explanatory.

He positioned himself at the starting line and nodded to Snake signalling that he was ready. "Start!" Snake shouted, his voice cut through the silence and Alex sprinted. He made his way through the obstacles, relishing the burn in his muscles as he pushed them harder and faster. His breathe came out in short gasps as he weaved his way through tires, over walls, and under barbed wire. For the first time in a while he welt ALIVE and ran on carelessly not noticing the astonished unit watching him.

* * *

_Brecon Beacons, Wales at 8:48 AM_

"Damn," Eagle whistled not bothering to hide the envy in his voice. "How fast is that kid going?" He grinned looking at Snake, who was looking at the stopwatch.

"Fast," Fox nodded grinning proudly.

Alex crossed the finish line and Snake stopped the stopwatch. "10 minutes and 27 seconds," he recorded awed.

Wolf spun his head around so fast Snake swore he heard Wolf's neck muscles click. "Your kidding," he growled. Snake shook his head just as shocked.

"He beat your personal record Wolfie!" Eagle bounced smiling. Wolf glared at him and Eagle wilted a little, but still sported a smirk.

Alex staggered over gasping for air. "Ho-w w-was i-it?" he stammered struggling to speak.

"Good," Snake said nodding approvingly. No need in letting him get cocky. "You get a five minute break and then we'll move on to languages,"

* * *

_Brecon Beacons, Wales at 9:00 AM_

"Alright Alex," Fox said looking at Alex from across the desk. "I'll be asking you questions in different languages and just reply in the same language,"

"Is this necessary? You know what languages I speak," Alex frowned. He had picked up a few more since he had started MI6 the year before. Alex currently spoke English, Spanish, French, German, he had drastically improved his Italian, picked up Russian, started Afrikaans, started Hindi, perfected Dari after the fiasco with Ash, he had also started Mandarin and was hoping to learn Arabic, Bengali, Portuguese, and Malay- Indonesian. That was so could cover the top ten most spoken languages and a few others so he could improve his chances of not being betrayed again. He had already come in terms with his fate in MI6.

"Unfortunately, yes," Fox said sighing. "So let's get this over with,"

Alex nodded and waited for the first question.

"¿Como estás?" Fox asked bored.

"Estoy bien," Alex replied bored. The conversation continued switching to French, German, English, and Italian. He rplied bored, noticing that they did not touch the unusual languages. He decided no to mention them as it would be unusual enough and he really did not want Snake any more suspicious.

"That's fine," Fox finished as he sat down the papers. Alex peaked at the paper and scowled when he realized it was in Arabic.

"Screw you, Ben," he muttered before he remembered something "Hey Be- Fox," he called and the older man turned around in acknowledgement. "Snake wants to give me a physical," he smirked as Ben frowned.

"Alright, I'll intervene," he sighed before walking out the door.

* * *

_The Royal and General Bank, Liverpool at 10:21 AM_

The bank was in a state of absolute chaos. An hour ago things were going fine and then the shots were fired at Brookland, Alex Rider's former school. Mrs. Jones scowled, it had obviously been an attack by Black Phoenix, the single note in the Headmaster's office had confirmed that, but it seemed the Nix, as the agents had nicknamed, had outdated information.

"What shall be done about the students?" Crawley asked tensed. He had been shaken up by the whole ordeal, his daughter attended Brookland and if she hadn't gotten a last minute fever she might have been injured.

"I have a hunch," Blunt said emotionless and Mrs. Jones resisted the childish urge to groan. She knew that Blunt was about to put some one in danger again and because they were talking about school children the outlook didn't seem to good.

Crawley turned pale. "Sir, maybe this isn't the best time to experiment," he smiled weakly.

"Nonsense," Blunt snapped "We shall send ten boys to the SAS to give Alex company and the rest of the kids shall be put in safehouses with their parents," he added much calmer.

Mrs. Jones' eyes widened "Your putting the boys in line of fire, every Nix in Europe is looking for Alex,"

"And let's make sure Mr. Harris is one of the boys that goes to Brecon," Blunt added carrying on as if Mrs. Jones hadn't even spoken.

"One more t-thing," Crawley stammered wondering if Blunt had lost his marbles "The attack on Miss Pleasure?"

"We shall not tell Alex about it," Blunt said grimly "Its best not to give more baggage, I'm sure the CIA will put the girl in a safehouse and if that's all get back to work," Blunt dismissed returning to his paperwork as if the building wasn't in a frenzy because of the attack.

* * *

_Brecon Beacons, Wales at 10:33 AM_

Alex stared at the shooting range in front of him and sighed. "Ever shot a gun before?" Wolf taunted obviously expecting Alex to fail.

Alex glared at the soldier not bothering to answer. He stared at the dark weapon in his hands. His entire body filled with fear as he looked at it, but with the fear he also felt the security and reassurance that MI6 could never give him but this... killing machine could. He could feel Snake's gaze burning into the back of his head. The man had been ticked when Fox had told him that he couldn't give Alex a physical. He was even more pissed when Fox told him it was classified. Alex knew he would have to watch out for the curious soldier.

"Well," Wolf barked snapping Alex out of his thoughts "Get on with it!"

"Come on Cubby it doesn't take that much thinking!" Eagle added chuckling.

_Your right..._ Alex thought darkly _It's... instinctive..._

Without another thought Alex raised the gone and fired. His eyes took a hard steely look as his entire being focused on the target. The gun was just an extension of his arm as he flawlessly manipulated it. The unit just watched shocked. Almost as quickly as it had started the gun emptied and Alex returned to his normal self. The darker Alex had disappeared leaving the angelic looking boy in its place. Shakily K Unit looked at the target and the single hole that lay dead center.

"Cub, where did you learn to shoot like that?" Eagle asked to shocked to joke.

"My uncle taught me," Alex lied easily unwilling to tell the soldiers about Malagasto. The soldiers hesitated unsure about the excuse.

"Alright," Snake said uneasily buying the excuse. The other soldiers nodded silently.

* * *

_Brecon Beacons, Wales at 11:54 AM_

"Alright Double-O-Nothing, its time for your Combat Test," Wolf barked in small room that was designed to slightly resemble a dojo. "As I doubt you can even hold your own against a recruit we'll try to go easy on you," he grinned maliciously and Alex knew the statement was a lie. Wolf had wanted to pound his face in the minute he arrived and the soldier had finally gotten his chance. "It's one on one with Snake first,"

Snake was already waiting for Alex in the middle of the room and Alex walked toward him and stood in the standard defensive position. Without warning Wolf blew a whistle and Snake started attacking with lightening fast punches and kicks. Startled a punch clipped Alex;s cheek and he was relieved to find out that even though Snake was fast he wasn't as strong as some of his other opponents, but he was obviously fast and lithe hence the name Snake.

Alex spent the first thirty seconds dodging analyzing the man's posture and pattern before everything clicked in his mind. Snake's attacks were too uniform always left punch, right punch, kick, kick. The attacks always the same aimed at the same position. Alex found it very easy to maneuver around the older man's flailing arms before landing a strong karate kick on his stomach. The blow was delivered with enough power to make Snake double over groaning. Alex took it to his advantage and quickly before Snake had time to recover pinched a pressure point in the man's neck causing him to crumple.

Alex looked up to see the other two members of K- Unit gaping. Wolf's face had turned a shade of red and Eagle just looked stunned. "Lucky win," Wolf snarled as he and Eagle helped Snake from the ring who in in a few minutes was completely recovered. Eagle took Snake's place in the center of the ring.

Again Wolf blew the whistle and the fight began. Unlike Snake, Eagle analyzed him before two circled each other for a minute or so before Alex threw the first punch. The other man quickly dodged and tried to hook Alex's feet out from under neath him. Alex allowed himself to drop to the floor and when Eagle aimed a kick at Alex's ribs he caught the fast leg pulling it causing Eagle to come down tumbling. Both of them quickly stood up and studied each other.

This time Eagle lunged barely giving Alex time to throw himself out of the way. He dodged the random punches and kicks realizing that because his initial approach had failed Eagle was now relying on brute force and random movements. Alex smirked suddenly and just stayed out of reach so the attacks, if touched him, only clipped him causing small bruises that at the moment were painless. He knew Eagle would run out of energy fast with his current approach and as he predicted the punches and kicks grew less powerful and slower. That's when Alex swung into action. He repeated Eagle's strategy as the other man was too tired to dodge it allowed him to land each and every blow. Eagle went down in a lump and Alex knew that unlike Snake he would not recover as fast.

He spared a glance at Wolf and winced at the pure rage on the man's face. His fury seemed cartoonish as he pulled at his hair and he seemed to have steam coming from his ears. Wolf stomped forward into the middle of the room until he was right in front of Alex. Alex felt small in front of the enraged man and he knew Wolf would not be holding back at all. He barely heard the whistle before Wolf attacked, lunging forward using all of his momentum. Alex leaped out of the way trying to dodge. He felt Wolf's hands trying to grab him by anything it could get a grip on. He hit the floor and rolled away trying to get up quickly. Wolf could do some serious damage while he was on the floor.

He tried to think of anything that would help him. He looked once more at Wolf's red face, knowing the man was too unpredictable especially at the moment. It seemed the best chance Alex had was to dodge, but Wolf kept pushing cornering him and Alex felt panic start to rise. Wolf grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. Alex's eyes widened at the shock of it before he delved into a flashback.

_Alex ran trying to escape the furious glare of Sabina. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he left the only people that he thought he could completely trust. Suddenly a gloved hand slammed him against the wall and Alex's vision blurred. He blinked frantically trying to see his attacker, but it was no use. He could feel blow after blow as he was pinned to wall. His legs dangled uselessly and a there was a dull ache in his stomach. Black dots swam in his eyes and pain shot up his leg as his ankle was snapped. "So you can't get away," the attacker hissed maliciously. Suddenly for a split second Alex's eyes focused on a tattoo underneath his attacker's ear. A black phoenix. His foster parent's killers._

_A knife blade touched his throat and adrenaline overloaded Alex's body. A spun into action unconsciously and managed to pull his legs up and kick the attacker in the stomach. Alex fell to the ground as the Nix recoiled startled. He stood up and let out a war cry before attacking the man furiously with punchs and kicks unable to control his actions. His hands locked around the Nix's throat._

Alex blinked coming back to his senses, before he noticed the position he was in. His hands were locked around the neck of a startled Wolf. His eyes widened and he withdrew his hands quickly as if he had been stung. Nobody moved for a while, all eyes trained on Alex. Wolf coughed slightly rubbing his neck before getting up and swiftly leaving the room. Eagle stared at Alex and Alex was shocked to see distrust in his eyes and for some odd reason it stung. It hurt to think he had lost the trust of the person that had accepted him most. Eagle got up and followed Wolf out of the room. That left just Snake and Fox. Snake hesitated his eyes on his team mates. "Sorry Cub," he said gruffly before leaving the room. Alex sighed and looked at Fox who smiled reassuringly as if to say 'Don't worry I'm not leaving'

* * *

**And fin! That took ages! I've been writing bits and pieces for weeks now but I've never had enough time to complete it! I'm pretty happy with the length! Any Suggestions? I hope the characters don't seem OOC I tried my best!**


End file.
